


Devil's Advocate

by parktaejoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Developing Relationship, First Time, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parktaejoon/pseuds/parktaejoon
Summary: Felix is so utterly tired of Chan either slinking back to his bed after the sun's already risen, or not even coming home. Something needs to happen.So he takes action.It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	1. You Don't Know the Half of it

**Author's Note:**

> This was... a wreck to write. My brain just didn't want to. But I did it. It's finished. Originally got the idea a good month ago, just finished it now. Thank you to my lovely best friend Jackson for betaing! 
> 
> Title taken from the song by The Neighbourhood of the same name. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> When they speak Korean, it's in italics.

Felix knows that Chan’s their primary producer. He knows it very well, in fact. The amount of sleep that Chan gets is abysmal, and it’s all because of the time he spends in the studio. He gets that Chan can’t be at the dorm every day. But whenever it’s time for a new title track to be worked on, he’s rarely ever sleeping in his own bed. Felix misses having him there. The comfort of their leader being at home. He could tell Changbin missed him too, but he was less verbal about it. There’s an emptiness that envelopes their room, and it’s bothering Felix more and more every day that passes.

So, Felix tries to stay up to see when he comes home. If he even comes home.

The first night, he comes home just before the sun is about to rise. And the second night, he doesn’t even show. So, Felix is going to go to his studio, and drag him back to the dorm if he needs to.

He leaves the dorm in comfortable clothes, a drawstring bag filled with snacks to last him the night is hung over one shoulder. There’s a quarter empty Monster energy can in his hands, and he pulls his mask up over his mouth as he walks down to the JYP headquarters. He says hi to the secretary, steps into the elevator and presses the button for the floor that Chan’s studio was on. Every other light was off except for one near the end of the hallway, and Felix’s pace quickened until he reached the door.

This felt.. weird. Felix was tense. He knocks softly before turning the knob and pushing. Chan takes off his headphones slowly, looking over to him.

He pauses, tilting his head to the side. “Pixie?” comes Chan’s voice, hoarse and soft with sleep deprivation. Felix just hums with a smile and steps into the studio. He shuts the door behind him, throwing his backpack down onto the couch. Chan looks.. fucking adorable, to say the least. His face is completely bare, soft wavy black locks cascading over his forehead. A hoodie just darker than his hair, and goddamned grey sweatpants.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, putting his headphones back on but leaving one ear off to be able to listen to him.

“To wait for you.” Felix says, putting the energy drink down on Chan’s desk. “Sorry. Had a little. Since I’m gonna be staying up.”

Chan hums in thanks, before realizing what he said. “Wait- Staying up?”

Felix nods.

“...” Chan swivels in his seat, glancing back at Felix who had gotten comfortable on his couch. “...Huh?”

“I don’t like when you’re not at home.” He mutters, shrugging softly and letting his back hit the couch. “ _It’s… weird. And uncomfortable._ ”

Chan ponders for a second. Felix can see- there’s a furrow in his brow and he purses his lips, before he speaks. “ _I’ll be done in just a little while. If you wanna wait._ ” He says, and Felix nods with a smile, pulling out his phone and beginning to play games.

This goes on for the next two hours.

Felix has drifted off at least 4 times, but he isn’t giving in to the lull of sleep. He needs to bring Chan home. No matter what it takes.

There’s an odd tension in the room. It’s dead silent, save for the music that Felix can hear coming from Chan’s headphones. He lets out a big sigh and Chan doesn’t even spare him a glance, but hums in a questioning tone.

Felix doesn't even attempt to hide his growing frustration. “Hyung, are you almost done?” Felix whines, a pout on his face. He hears Chan’s breath falter as he busts out the honorifics, which they almost never use for eachother. His leg starts bouncing. Felix lets out a huff, letting his head loll back against the top of the couch. He has to do something to get Chan’s attention.

Another 30 minutes pass and Chan’s almost halfway finished the song, to which Felix pipes up again. “ _Channie-hyung. You’re already our best producer. The song sounds incredible so far. Please can we go back home._ ” Chan falters again when he hears Felix, hanging his head low for a moment and shifting in his chair.

Chan mutters something inaudible to Felix, shifting in his seat once more, to which Felix raises an eyebrow. It takes Felix a second and Chan to clear his voice awkwardly to realize what’s going on. He stands, and Chan swallows nervously. Felix gets down on the floor and crawls under his desk, sitting on his knees and resting his head on Chan’s inner thigh. He blinks fast, but doesn’t look down at Felix. He just keeps doing his work. He’s half hard already.

Stubborn.

Felix lifts a hand and toys with his waistband, at which Chan bites his lip, but still, doesn’t look down. If he wasn’t into this, he would have pushed him away as soon as he got down there. He runs his thumb over the outline in his pants, because thank God for grey sweats. “You like when I praise you, hm?” Felix goes a step further, leaning forward and mouthing over his crotch, letting out a content sigh.

Chan takes one hand off his launchpad and puts it on Felix’s head, combing through his hair appreciatively. Fuck, yes. He is so into this too.

Felix hums, tugging the waistband down and letting just his semi out. “ _So big_.” He mutters, and Chan lets out a whine, slumping down in his chair little by little. Felix takes it into one hand, lapping at the tip before swirling his tongue over it, and looking up at Chan through heavy lids and lashes. Chan glances down momentarily, letting out a shaky sigh. He looks almost confused. He takes it into his mouth as slow as possible, flattening his tongue against the length as he pulls back. Chan shudders and throws his head back, continuing to pet Felix as he works. He pumps the base with one hand and sucks on the other half, stopping to praise Chan ever so often. He’s fully hard at this point, and breathing raggedly.

“...Lix,” He whispers. Felix moans on his cock, using his free hand to push against his own hardon. He knows he’s getting close when Chan’s grip on his hair grows tight, and Felix gives it his all, swallowing it down to the base and nudging the hair with his nose. Chan is letting out soft moans when Felix swallows dryly around him, using the hand not in Felix’s hair to cover his mouth, because they were still in a public space after all.

Chan feels the tension rise in his gut, and he holds Felix down on his cock when he cums, the younger swallowing it down with his eyes screwed shut.

He’s left panting for a moment, letting Felix’s hair go. Chan gulps and tries to regain his composure, as Felix catches his breath and runs a hand through his hair.

After a couple beats, Chan looks down at Felix and his still-hard dick, before patting his lap and pulling his sweats up. Chan raises an eyebrow and Felix stares at him in utter shock for a moment, before wiping the drool from his mouth, and crawling to sit snug on Chan’s lap. Felix wraps his arms around his neck, and looks into his eyes as Chan’s hand breaches past his pants, taking his cock in hand and beginning to pump. Felix is breathing hard soon enough, mouth hung open.

Chan lifts his free hand and puts his thumb on Felix’s tongue, toying with his mouth as he pushes it further in. Felix lets out a soft groan, hips stuttering as Chan pulls his hand from Felix’s mouth and rests it on his lower back. “Fuck- Channie- So good. Perfect. You’re perfect.”

Felix takes the opportunity to kiss at Chan’s neck, moving up and down his jaw. He sucks a mark into his skin, nipping it with his teeth and moving to make another, and another, until his hips grow weak and tense. Before he knows it’s he’s spilling into Chan’s fist, moaning his name into his ear and letting his forehead fall onto his shoulder. Felix is beat after this, letting Chan get him presentable again before licking the cum from his hand.

He reaches over and saves the WIP file, shutting off his laptop.

“Up, baby.” Felix stands, bracing himself against Chan’s desk. Chan presses a chaste kiss to his lips before gathering his things, gesturing to the door.

“You won me over.” He says, following Felix out the door and out to the streets. He wraps an arm tight around Felix’s waist as they walk back to the dorms, and his arm stays there until they reach the front door. Felix unlocks it for them, and places their bags by the door before Chan drags him off to their room.

Changbin better be a heavy sleeper.


	2. If You Close Your Eyes, That's Where You'll Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wants to go further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean = Italics

It’s almost like they aren’t going to talk about what happened, because after that, Chan tucked Felix into his bed and kissed his forehead, before getting into his own and falling asleep. Felix lays awake wondering if what happened was real, as Changbin’s soft snores echo in the room. He just turns over and mouths a curse word to himself.

It went on like that for two weeks, no romantic or even fleeting sexual moments, just pretending for the cameras. Chan looks at him more, and Felix sometimes catches him staring, but that was all.

Until Chan fell back into the routine again.

This time he catches it on the first night. Chan hadn’t come home yet, so Felix sends him a text over Kakao to ask when he’d be home. Chan just sent a lazy ‘late’ in response, and Felix immediately knew what was going on.

So, he goes back to the studio. Knocks on the door. Lets himself in. Chan looks surprised, but not too surprised.

“ _You know why I’m here_.” Felix mutters, closing the door behind himself.

Chan tuts softly, turning back to his laptop and shaking his head. “You’re gonna have to try harder this time.” He says, not paying Felix any mind any longer. Felix raises an eyebrow at this. Playing hard to get, it seems. He strides over in quick succession, letting his hands rest on Chan’s shoulders. “You need sleep.” He mutters, to which Chan’s gaze becomes a glare, and he's shooing Felix’s hands off of him. Felix doesn’t back down, letting his head rest on the top of Chan’s head, pushing into his headphones, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“ _Lix, I have to work_.” Is all he says, obviously starting to get irritated.

“You’ve already done so much for us. _We all admire you, you know that, right?_ ” Felix starts, lifting one hand to sift through Chan’s hair that wasn’t hidden by his hoodie. “ _Our leader… so perfect and brave. And handsome_.”

“We all deserve a break sometimes.” Chan kisses his teeth, aggravation growing. The praise was working all right, but he wasn’t going to snap so easily this time. He wasn’t going to give in. He needs to meet this deadline, and he was only 3 songs into the album.

“Go home, Lix. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No..” One hand breaches his hoodie, rubbing over the skin of his shoulder

Oh, fuck this.

Chan stands up, manhandling Felix to bend over his desk and holding him down by his upper back. Felix huffs, but looks up to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chan grinds against his ass, Felix hiding his face in his arms. They both give soft noises of content, Chan grabbing at his ass with the hand not on Felix’s back, he pauses to speak.

“Go back to the dorm. There’s a bottle of Astroglide under my bed. Make sure Changbin’s asleep. Prep yourself. I’ll be there in 20.” Chan orders, making Felix gulp down his worries as Chan removes the hand from his back and lets him exit the studio. Felix rushed back to the dorms as fast as he could, pleased to see that the light to his, Chan and Changbin’s room was off. He tosses his bag onto his bed, kneeling to the side of Chan’s and feeling around for the lube that Chan referenced previously.

He turns still as stone when Changbin shifts in his sleep, only bothering to let out the breath he was holding in when a muted snore escapes from the elder.

Felix tugs off his pants, laying on Chan’s bed and popping the cap to the lubricant. He pulls the covers over his lower half, hand going into his boxers and just strokes over his bulge lightly, letting out a shaky sigh. Chan’ll be there soon. He just needed to prep himself. It hadn’t even sunk in that Chan meant he wanted to fuck. Like, full on sex. Felix stares at the ceiling for a second. Trying to get it through his head that the guy he’s harboured feelings for is gonna fuck him. Holy shit.

Okay, Felix, focus.

He runs his fingers over his hole, throwing his head back against Chan’s pillow. He has to hold back any noises that threaten to spill from his lips, hand clapping over his mouth to further mute himself. Of course he had to be loud. Felix pulls his hands from his boxers and drizzles lube over them, putting them back in and breaching himself. He fingers himself with just one, getting used to the feeling, before testing and then adding a second. It doesn’t take long before he’s scissoring himself, pumping them in and out until he thinks he’s ready.

The door creaks open, and his head whips to the side to see who it was. He shouldn’t have had to, since he knew it was going to be Chan anyways. Chan halts in the doorway when he sees the position Felix was in. He shuts the door as quickly and quietly as he could, tugging his hoodie and pants off and leaving them on the floor. It’s like Chan was drooling, because he crawls over Felix on the bed and lifts the blankets up to let himself in. The hickies he left on Chan had completely faded at that point, and Felix is contemplating giving him more. Chan lifts himself over Felix, arms on either side of his head and locking him in. His knees bracket Felix’s waist, the whole room gone silent save for Changbin’s shallow breathing.

They just.. stare at eachother for a second, Felix blinking in rapid succession and scanning over Chan’s face for any sign of emotion. Chan’s tongue pokes out for a second to wet his lips, but otherwise, it seems like he’s speechless.

“What, all bark and no bite?” Felix whispers, a smirk coming to his lips. Chan rolled his eyes, glossing over the statement as a whole.

“Did you do what I asked?”

“Why don’t you check for yourself?” Felix shoots back, just as cocky. Chan moves to sit on his knees at the end of the bed, careful to not make it creak as he eyes Felix’s lower half.

“Do you mind?” He asks, toying with the waistband of Felix’s boxers.

“Go on.” Felix says, lifting his hips for him to take them off.

Chan slides them off, dropping them to the floor and running his hands over Felix’s thighs before delving further. His smile grows devious as he fingers over Felix’s slick hole. Felix throws his head back as soon as he feels it, propping himself up on his elbows with his mouth held open in ecstasy.

“Good boy.” Chan says. This still felt unreal. Entirely a dream to him and Chan both. Chan takes a second to slide his boxers off as well, putting them to the side and reaching over to the floor and getting a condom out of his hoodie pocket. He rips it open and slides it over his cock, Felix swallowing hard as he mentally prepares himself for this.

His eyes screw shut as he feels Chan line himself up and prod lightly, as Chan holds down on his hips for leverage.

“Y’good? Ready?”

Felix hums, nodding vigorously. He covers his face with his arms, embarrassment growing.

Chan slowly moves inward, Felix letting out a gasp and trying not to squirm. “Fuck, so tight.” Chan mutters, sighing in content. He pauses when he’s fully sheathed, Felix’s heart nearly pounding out of his chest at this point. He puts his hand on Chan’s on his waist as a way of saying ‘give me just a moment’, moving his hips a little to get acquainted with the feeling.

“Okay, go.” He whispers, laying fully back down again with his arms over his head. Chan begins to thrust slowly, Felix unable to hold in a moan as Changbin shifts in bed. His eyes blow wide, and Chan pauses. Chan reaches to the side for his boxers, giving them to Felix as a gag, who happily stuffs it in his mouth and bites down, giving a thumbs up. Chan takes this opportunity to take the back of Felix’s thighs and bend his legs up, so he’s practically in half.

“Fuck, who let you be this flexible?” He mutters, starting to thrust again. Felix’s eyes prickle with tears as he holds his legs up, focusing only on the fire building in his gut and Chan’s rhythmic grunts. Holy shit, this was actually happening.

He’s waited for this for, “So long, Felix- I-” Chan gasps, face screwing with pleasure as his thrusts grow more erratic. It’s coming soon, he knows it is. Every time Chan hits his prostate he’s a mess, tears falling down the side of his face. He’s gonna have bruises on his hips in the morning from how hard Chan is gripping him.

Felix lets the gag fall from his mouth as he utters praise for his elder, knowing it’ll just push him over the edge. “C’mon, Chris, you’re so good. So big, holy shit. Cum for me. I’m so proud of you-” Is all he can get out before he’s choking down another moan, shoving Chan’s boxers back into his mouth.

Just that alone sends Chan over the edge, moaning softly as Felix feels him stutter and spill inside him. He takes a second to breathe, before pulling out and tying off the condom.

“You want me to-”

“Please.”

Chan doesn’t waste any time, taking Felix into his hand and pumping, kissing at his neck but not leaving any marks. Well, noticeable ones anyways, because he works his way down, taking his time around Felix’s stomach and thighs. Hey, atleast people won’t be able to see them.

It doesn’t take long before Felix is cumming, breathing heavy and whipping the now-soaked boxers out of his mouth and onto the floor. Chan wipes the cum onto the side of his sheets, giving a sigh before laying down on top of Felix. It’s a weird and sweaty sensation, but he’s just happy he finally had Chan in his arms the way he wanted. Maybe this’ll be just a one time thing, or they’ll be friends with benefits, he just wants to be this way with Chan. He can’t fight it anymore.

Chan lays on Felix’s side, Head curled into his shoulder, as Felix reaches up and toys with his hair. Chan reaches down and tugs the covers up on both of them, breathing slowing down as he begins to drift off.

Both of them tense up as Changbin gets up from bed.

He doesn’t spare them any attention, leaving the room for the washroom.

Felix covers his mouth with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are a writers best friend.


End file.
